Angel's Bedtime Story
by Anya3
Summary: The weirdest story crossing over BTVS, PITCH BLACK, X-MEN, TMNT and more!!! PLEASE R/R!! No flames please. Written at 3 am


Angel's Bedtime Story

ANGEL'S BEDTIME STORY   
A.K.A.   
!!!!!THE WIERDEST STORY EVER WRITTEN!!!!!

  
*************************************************************************   
Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick, sadly, Wolvie, Spike, the turtles or Starfish-who-is-not-starfish. These references are made from Pitch Black, Charlie's Angels, X-Men, Buffy the vampire slayer, the tv series, Men IN Black, Ninja Turtles and the girl down the street. DON'T SEW ME. I OWN LINT!   
________________________________________________________________________   

    
    
    Once apon a time there lived a dark blond haired girl in a house
    in a neighborhood. Next door lived one of her best friends who had really
    really blond hair and on the other side of town living on campus for reasons
    unknown was her other friend a sassy red head. One day the girls were out on
    the town on Main Street when four turtles came along with blue, purple, red
    and orange head bands and one of them was weird so the girls decided to shoot
    at them. So they stole some guns from the Men In Black universe and were happy
    with these cool weapons, except for the red head who was pissy she had gotten
    a little cricket of a gun until she shot it off, then she was overjoyed. So
    the girls went through the town shooting all they could find, men, women,
    children, dogs, ect...until they shot off the turtles masks and then noone
    could recognize who they were anymore since for some reason they dont' talk
    in this story. Maybe they're mute. Anyhow, in the process, the girls
    accidentally shot off a really hot platinum blond guys legs and so then he was
    in a wheelchair with no legs bleeding profusly all the way down main street seeing
    as how he and the turtles decided to follow the girls to see why they were so
    wierd.
    The girls started down the street until they came apon a really weird
    monster creature that had claws and really huge teeth and a head shaped like
    a hammer. Then a man came out of nowhere and started fighting the monster
    and he had a shaved head and goggles and was really hot in those tight black
    pants and boots and nice black tank top. Then they started shouting, "Go
    man who's name we do not know! Go man who's name we do not know!" and the man
    eventually won against the creature by somehow breaking it's odd little
    neck and the girls ran over and were like, "Hurray for the man who's name we
    do not know!"
    The man said his name was Richard B. Riddick and he was 'damned
    proud' to be an escaped convict and murderer. So the girls called him that,
    well at first until the sassy red head who wasn't too fond of him started
    calling him Richard and the dark blond called him Riddick and the really
    really blond called him Starfish because she calls everyone Starfish,
    except for Starfish-who-is-not-Starfish, who is actually called Mary's
    daughter, Katie.
    So the two blonds (light and dark), the sassy red head, Riddick (Starfish),
    Starfish-who-is-not-Starfish (she came along too), the man in a wheelchair with
    no legs bleeding profusly all the way down Main street and the four turtles
    who's names we do not know because their headbands got knocked off and for some
    reason they don't speak in this story started down the street until they came
    apon a huge mansion that was actually in Westchester, New York, though noone
    was exactly sure how they got from Oklahoma Main street to Westchester
    in a few seconds, but lets not linger, eh? Then the really really blond
    girl started going nuts
    and doing a strange monkey on crack dance in circles to get the doors to open.
    "Woowoowoowoo!"
    The dark blond and the red head who were not so stupid knocked on
    the door.
    A bald guy opened the door in a cool electric wheel chair and the man
    with no legs bleeding profusly wished he had one of those.
    "Welcome to Xavier's School For the Gifted." he said. Then the girls
    quickly blew him away and walked through the mansion followed by the people
    who's names are far too long to list since I've said them already, knocking
    people down until they came to a really cool hot guy who was kinda short and
    had his dark hair up in two points and was flaunting his body like a muscle
    man. He said his name was 'Wolverine' he said and the girls called him that
    except for the really really blond who called him (duh) Starfish. Then
    the red head insisted on calling him Logan even though noone was quite sure
    how she knew his name....*dramatic music*.
    Then the three girls, Wolverine (Starfish), Riddick (Starfish too),
    Starfish-who-is-not-Starfish, the man in a wheelchair with no legs bleeding
    profusly and the four turtles who's names we do not know because their
    head bands got knocked off all linked arms and started skipping down the yellow
    brick road in a line, which when you think about how narrow the road was and
    the number of people was actually more like a semi-circle and the man in
    the wheelchair couldn't really skip, he could only hop on his wheels. So down
    the yellow brick road which was actually painted orange, but what the hey,
    they skipped/hopped until the really really blond girl suddenly screamed and ran
    of into the wild blue yonder. Then the red head ran off with the man in the
    wheelchair with no legs and had lots of babies in wheelchairs with no
    legs all named 'Washitooshimap'.
    The dark blond girl then got the turtles, Wolverine and Riddick
    and had a baby from the turtles which she named 'Leoraphtellangelo' because
    she wasn't sure who the father was and then had thousands more babies
    who were half eye/sun incompatable and half pointy haired wolf man. Then
    years later when the really really blond girl came back from her extrememly
    weird and long journey to Mars, she shared the men and the babies with the dark
    blond and they all lived happily ever after!!!!
    MORAL OF THE STORY: Never let your friend who is high on monkey crack tell you
    a bedtime story at three in the morning!
    

  


[Pictures of the three girls in the story! Not up yet!][1]   
  
[BACK][2]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/Zelgirl/bedtimestorygirls.html
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/Zelgirl/vinstories.html"



End file.
